hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Nkechinyer/2016 Atlantic Betting Pool (Hurricanes Wiki) race animation
So, not only have I worked on tallying the standings from the 2016 betting pools ( http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:2016_Atlantic_hurricane_season/Betting_pools ), but I've made this little silly narration with pictures to it. Let me know what you think. NOTICE: I am not the one in charge of the 2016 Hurricane Season predictions, and since I did a quick tally of the score, I thought this would be a funny way to show the results I found. ALSO, the lane numbers are based on positions at the end of 2015, in terms of rights. "So, here we are, the annual 2016 Atlantic Race, where contestants race across the boards to get predictions correct, and move forward as such. Let's meet our 11 contestants. In lane one, we have CycloneNkechinyer, a bureaucrat of the Hypothetical Hurricanes wiki hoping to make a stand that he's a serious contender in his first race. Next to him in lane 2 is HurricaneOdile, a Junior Admin of the Hypothetical Hurricanes wiki, a known East Pacific supporter who hopes to show that his skills can go into more than one basin. Over in lane 3, we have Bobnekaro in his first race as a Junior Admin of the Hypothetical Hurricanes wiki, wanting to prove he's got the skills to compete in these races. Lane 4 features TornadoGenius, a elder member of the Hypothetical Events wiki hoping to show that this isn't just a HHW user race. In Lane 5, we have Steve820... or should I say Brett Favre? The retirement king is back for another run this year, hoping to pull in that elusive victory. Next to him in Lane 6 is Jdcomix, who's in his first rodeo as well and hopes to make a good one out of his first race. Lane 7 features Leeboy100, a slightly active HHW user trying to become relevant. Over in lane 8, we have Alanjeffs, a long-gone HHW user hoping to bring another victory to HHW veterans. Next to him over in lane 9, Raindrop57 hopes to make it rain victory under his name. Lane 10 features Owen, a relative unknown to the HHW trying to reach relevancy, and finally, in Lane 11, we have 70.190.21.36, the only anon in the race who reportedly refused to make an account to participate. Who will win? Will it be a HHW Newbie in their first rodeo, or a strong, expierienced veteran? We shall find out. And, the shot is off, and this race is underway... Nkechinyer and Raindrop57 take the early lead here in the first 100 meters, followed close by HurricaneOdile and Alanjeffs. And oh my lord, 70.190.21.36 is stuck to the ground! Did someone use hot glue on there shoes again? Holy cow, HurricaneOdile is fast, he's just passed up Raindrop for 2nd place 150 meters in! wow, what a race! Here comes Alanjeffs, right in it for the long run! Steve820 is finally up there, sitting in the middle of the pack, with Bobnekaro sitting right on his coattails! As we pass the 200 meter mark, CycloneNkechinyer has a lead of a nose over HurricaneOdile. Oh, and here comes Steve! He's making a charge right around midway, and he's entered 3rd place now, as Raindrop and Alanjeffs both begin to lag behind. Bobnekaro sitting steadily in 6th, having confidence he might be able to make a charge towards the top 3 late, but here comes Jdcomix and 70.190.21.36! Will they overtake Bobnekaro? halfway through this 500 meter race, HurricaneOdile has now taken a small lead! Steve820 continues his charge to the front and sits in 2nd, with Alanjeffs just a bit behind in 3rd. This leaves 200 meter leader CycloneNkechinyer in 4th, who has began to panic under the increased pressure of this race. Oh, and here's Owen, with Raindrop57 right behind, will they drop CycloneNkechinyer back to 6th? 350 meters in now, and HurricaneOdile hasn't been able to expand a lead on Steve820, who has just been hanging on. Oh, and just now, Nkechinyer passes up Alanjeffs to re-enter 3rd place, and he's back in this race now. Alanjeffs and Raindrop57 continuing to fight for 4th, but this door for 6th place is wide open right now! we've got a neck to neck race between Bobnekaro and Jdcomix fighting over 6th place, and here comes TornadoGenius, right behind! And it looks like we're going to have a thriller to the very end, folks! as we enter the closing 100 meters, Odile's lead has shrunk, and we now have our first three positions within a 10th of a second of each other! HurricaneOdile sitting in front at the moment, CycloneNkechinyer right behind, with Steve820 catching up, this one is going to come down to the very end. We've got a gap between these top 3 and 4th at this point, where nearly a second behind sit Alanjeffs and Raindrop57 in 4th and 5th respectively. This race for 6th has been very interesting, with nearly everyone in it! Bobnekaro holds a tiny edge at the moment over Jdcomix, but here comes 70.190.21.36, making a charge late!" Who will win? We'll find out when the rest of the predictions of the page are updated :P CURRENT SCORE HURRICANEODILE 4 (Lane 2) STEVE820 4 (Lane 5) CYCLONENKECHINYER 4 (Lane 1) RAINDROP57 3 (Lane 9) ALANJEFFS 3 (Lane 8) "OWEN" 2 (Lane 10) JDCOMIX 2 (Lane 6) BOBNEKARO 2 (Lane 3) TORNADOGENIUS 2 (Lane 4) 70.190.21.39 2 (Lane 11) LEEBOY100 1 (Lane 7) So, thoughts? I tried to make the wait for when I was posting the tallies as funny as possible. Category:Blog posts